the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unaired Pilot
The Unaired Pilot is the original test pilot episode of The Cleveland Show. It was pitched to FOX executives on June 10th, 2007 and it was greenlit on August 17th, 2007. Despite "Cleveland Moves In" being the first episode of the actual series, the pilot episode depicts an early draft of the show's second episode, "Brawl in the Family", as networks find pilots that show episodes that could fit anywhere in the series more marketable. Synopsis Robert and Donna get into a custody battle over their kids, and it doesn't help Cleveland, to know the kids prefer the former. Meanwhile, Junior has trouble with making friends at his new school. Plot Cleveland settles in his with new family, but Robert challenges him to a custody battle, believing that if Cleveland gets to take his wife, then he gets to at least keep his own kids. Cleveland is confused as to why Robert would even want this, and Robert says that he wants a second chance with the kids. Rallo and Roberta are on board with the idea, but Cleveland and Donna do not want their kids to be raised by him, especially seeing how horrible his living environment is. Nevertheless, the court gives Cleveland and Robert a temporary shared custody of the kids, and at the end of the trial, it's up to the kids to decide who they want to live with. Cleveland and Robert both try to one-up each other as the better father, during the intervals, when the kids stay with them. At the end of the trial, Rallo and Roberta decide to stay with Cleveland, but shockingly, Junior wants to stay with Robert. It turns out that Junior actually kind of liked how Robert treated him. Cleveland changes his ways and gets Junior to like him again. The court allows the kids to stay with Cleveland, but they're allowed to visit Robert, whenever they please. Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Barrington Pennyapple *Robert Jones Minor Roles *Scottie Puppin *Adrianna the Bear *Kendra Krinklesac *Mrs. Pennyapple *Pennyapple Son *Pennyapple Daughter Notable Changes *Donna's character design is different. Her hair is more pear-shaped and stupid and her shirt is also different. *Roberta went through some major changes. She wears a purple beret, her hair is spikier, she wears loop earrings, she wears a pink tank top, she wears a jean skirt, and black high heels. *Rallo doesn't have his afro. *The design of the house is sort of different. *Tim wears a different shirt. *Tim's wife Arianna is named "Adrianna". This would be changed later, to name the character after her voice actor, Arianna Huffington. *Adrianna's design is different. *Lester's design is different. *Kendra's design is different. Additionally, her voice is also much deeper and gruffer. *Holt Richter doesn't exist in the pilot. In his place, is a pompous British family, named "The Pennyapples". This consists of Barrington Pennyapple (who Holt would later replace), his wife, son, and daughter. *Rallo's dog, Meadowlark Lemon was originally going to be called "Scottie Puppin". **In "Da Doggone Daddy Daughter Dinner Dance", Cleveland would buy Rallo a dog with this same name, to replace the recently deceased Meadowlark Lemon. Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Donna Episodes Category:Junior Episodes Category:Robert Episodes